A Missing Shoe
by Muffin'sback
Summary: Luna can't find her shoe, Blaise suddenly wants to help her, Draco and Hermione keeps fighting, and what the hell is a Blinky? LLBZ DMHG *Oneshot*


**The story is about ****Luna/Blaise****, and a little ****Hermione/Draco**** at the side. I haven't planned on making Harry, Ron or Ginny a part of the story, because I don't like them... The Battle has not occurred yet, and ****Luna is in the seventh year**** like the others, okay?**

Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy sat down in the library. They had a very long essay to do for Snape, who loved to stress them up to Christmas. Blaise was about to ask his best friend a question, when he noticed Draco's eyes weren't on his parchment. They were on the… mudblood?

Granger was sitting with the Loony from Ravenclaw, doing her homework. Blaise was a little confused because of his best friend, Draco Malfoy, was staring at the mudblood, Hermione Granger. But then again, Potter and Weasley had not come back for their seventh year. The rumours were that they had gone off in search of someway or something to defeat The Dark Lord. And no, before you ask, Blaise was not a deatheather and his 'family' had nothing to do with that. He just happened to pick up Draco's language.

Anyway, Potter and Weasley had left Granger, because of something about her being a mudblood and that it was "too dangerous"… So, Draco did have a bit of a reason to stare at her. She had broken down the first week of Hogwarts. She had cried in almost all classes, but it soon came to an end, as she got Loony as her new friend. The reason she cried was something about them disappearing. She had been informed of all their whereabouts, until they found out that the dark side had snatched their letters and read them all. So when they stopped sending letters and Weaselette was threatened, everyone she knew had to hide. The best place for her had apparently been Hogwarts... Of course, she had been very odd lately, but that was probably Loony's fault.

Blaise couldn't help but wonder what the clever mudblood was doing with the loony. He had eventually gotten tired of following Draco's eyes travel over the mudblood so his eyes slowly drifted to Lovegood. She was indeed a strange girl. She talked about "nargles", read that silly magazine "The Quibbler" and always seemed to wear a butterbeer cork necklace. He suddenly found himself looking at her hair. She had long blonde hair. It was wavy and to Blaise, it looked like it never would end… But why the hell was she reading the magazine upside down? She was actually quite the mystery like him.

Blaise had been so busy trying to study the girl while she read The Quibbler upside down that he didn't even notice, that Granger had left her seat and was now fighting with his best friend, because she thought he was ogling her. The thing that made Blaise snap out of his thoughts, were Luna's innocent blue eyes as they suddenly looked up from the magazine. Luna smiled a little smile at him and walked towards him, Draco and Granger.

---

"You can't tell me what to do and what not to do, Granger!" Draco sneered. Blaise saw the anger in his eyes, but there was something playful too.

"Oh yeah, well, I do not, and I repeat NOT, like the fact that you're staring at me. I am not a TV!" Granger had obviously forgotten which world she was in. She was talking about muggle things in front of Draco Malfoy. You see, Draco didn't take muggle studies, no, he took extra potions classes, since Snape adored him anyway.

"What the hell is a TV?" Draco asked sounding confused.

"Oh dear… I forgot that… Well, you see…"

Blaise suddenly got tired of the lame discussion that was turning into an actual conversation, and went back to his book.

Much to his surprise, Luna Lovegood, the Loony, was sitting in front of him with a dreamy look on her face. He tried to hide his surprise by smirking and raising his perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Oh. Hello. I was just wondering… Have you seen my right shoe? People tend to borrow my things, but somehow they always forget to give them back or else they misplace my things… So, have you seen my shoe?" Her voice was calm as ever. There was absolutely no sign of anger at all. Wasn't she aware of the fact that they were doing it to bully her? She wasn't that daft, was she? This girl was in Ravenclaw! But he actually knew who took it. Pansy had. That cow, yes, Blaise and Draco also called her a cow, because of her endless ways of trying to sleep with them. But no, Draco and Blaise actually never did it with Pansy. She just liked spreading rumours.

"Yes, actually I do. Come on, let's go." He rose from the table and stuffed his book into his bag. Luna looked surprised, but her petite frame also rose and took his hand. He stared at her for a minute and then shifted his glance down to their hands. Why was she holding his hand? And why the fuck was he helping her...?

"Show me the way, Blaise!" she said happily, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement. Blaise snapped out of his little daze and pulled her with him.

"HEY! BLAISE WHERE ARE YOU GOING, AND BLOODY HELL, WITH THAT LOONEY?!" Draco Malfoy's voice echoed in the library… and was then followed by Granger's.

"MALFOY, YOU STUPID GIT! SHUT UP RIGHT NOW. THIS IS A LIBRARY! AND DON'T CALL HER LOONY!" And then a few seconds passed, before Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy got thrown out of the library. Draco knew exactly where to go… and so did Hermione.

But apparently what they both didn't know was; that they were both heading for the Astronomy Tower.

This was going to be a long day.

---

"Wait here." Blaise said to the very excited girl beside him. He didn't want any trouble for taking her to the dungeons, so he wanted to leave her by the supplies room.

"Nope, this could be a very dangerous mission. Father always says that two is better than one." Luna's pleasant voice, sounded like music to his ears. She had a very soft voice, and Merlin, her quiet humming on the way was just wonderful. Not that Blaise Zabini cared about her. He was just curious about her… nothing else.

"No, Loony…"

She smiled sweetly and innocently at him.

"Call me Luna."

Blaise looked at her dumbly.

"What?"

"Call me Luna. I have a name, you know… It would just be nice to… have more than 3 people say my name." Her voice was low, and her eyes darted to the floor.

-----

Blaise Zabini was actually alright. Well, he wanted to help her and she couldn't be more grateful.

"So can I come? Please... I really want to help you, Blaise." She finished with a light smile, hoping that it would convince him. What she really wanted was to see the dungeons.

"You're a Ravenclaw and a Loony in _some_ people's eyes. I can't really take you down there, now can I?" She looked at him with disappointment. She had always wanted to visit the Slytherin dungeons, so she could check them for Nargles and other interesting creatures. She knew that there at least were a few special creatures around, because of the dungeons location.

What if she followed him? No... It would make her seem like a crazy stalker. And she didn't even fancy him! Or did she? She thought back and tried to remember if he had been mean to her, but quite frankly he hadn't. He had called her Loony, but he never took her stuff or made fun of her.

"Are you alright?" Blaise's voice startled her, and made her jump slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just um... thinking." Blaise suspiciously eyed her suspiciously for a minute, when he then suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him. He let his hands drop but placed them firmly on the wall behind her. His head lowered and when they finally were on eye level, Luna felt a tingling sound inside her. He wasn't actually going to... kiss her... right?

"Well, I hope you were thinking about me... I'll go get your shoe now. Okay, Luna?" His voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper, and his hot breath was next to her ear as he spoke, and when he finally pulled away, his teeth lightly brushed her earlobe. Luna felt her knees go weaker by every second, and when Blaise walked off with the Slytherin trademark smirk on his face, she felt herself becoming more and more interested in Blaise. Maybe the **warksprouts** had messed with her head?

---

Blaise strolled through the portrait and into the Slytherin common room. His thoughts were on his earlier actions. Why the hell did he do that?! As he snapped out of his thoughts, the first thing his eyes fell on was Pansy Parkinson and her bitches that were sitting in a group by the couches.

"Pansy!"

"You're finally taking my offer? Naughty boy..." Blaise's face twisted in disgust. That cow always thought everything was about sex... She really was an idiot.

"No, Pansy. I'm here for Loony's shoe. I need it." Blaise spat Luna's nickname out in disgust, just to sound convincing.

"Huh? Why? What do you need the stupid freak's shoe for?" Pansy's already small pig-eyes got even smaller when she squeezed her eyes together suspiciously. Blaise tried to stay calm and also tried _not _to kill the girl. He found himself surprisingly protective... but why?

"I'm doing a little joke on her, that weirdo need to learn her lesson! Hand it over Pansy." Blaise smirked as the Slytherin he was. Pansy and the others laughed evilly, and their screeching laughter somehow made his ears hurts. Pansy pulled the blue Converse shoe out from her bag and threw it to him.

"Okay, here _Blaise_. Make her cry for me!"

Blaise snickered. Stupid Pansy... She really was a bitch.

---

Luna was humming a song her mother used to sing for her...

"Find those nargles and don't give up,

My little baby won't ever stop,

Find those nargles and hunt them down,

Track their smell and their sound.

My little Luna shining like the moon,

So innocently, chewing on a tablespoon..."

Yep. Luna's mother was definitely not a normal woman, but Luna still missed her.

"Well... That's an interesting song, _Loony._" Blaise Zabini's husky voice made Luna jump in shock. Blaise raised his eyebrows of her reaction. Was she always so lost?

"Oh! Hi Blaise, did you get my shoe?" Luna's already big innocent eyes widened when he handed her a blue Converse shoe.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Luna jumped at Blaise and threw her arms happily around his neck. Luna smiled up at the very confused Slytherin. He was staring down at her.

----

No one hugged Blaise Zabini. _No one._

He stared down at the petite girl. Her blue eyes were sparkling with happiness; her arms were holding him loosely around the neck and her pink lips were partly open showing off a pair of perfectly shaped teeth. He wasn't sure why, but he hadn't pushed her off yet. He wanted to make the move, but... instead he just stood there.

Luna's smile faded a bit and her eyes blinked in confusion as he just stood there silently watching her. Her lips opened and her gentle voice quietly made its way to his ears.

"Blaise... if you don't like hugging I'll let go." Her small warm hands left his neck and landed on his shoulders.

"If you ever want the hug, I'll be there, ok?" And with that Luna fucking Lovegood kissed him on the cheek.

Or at least she tried to. She wasn't really that tall, so she stood on her toes and pecked him, but her little kiss landed on his masculine jaw.

She was so cute. He... Wait, did he just say cute? No way. Blaise Zabini did NOT use the word "cute".

What in the underwear of Merlin was happening to him?!

---

Luna silently studied the handsome boy. He seemed to be thinking. Luna couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She had thought that he was her friend, and friends hugged, right? She smiled a comforting smile before removing her hands and turning around.

"Loony, wait."

His surprisingly soft hands grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. He pulled her closer and let his hands travel from her shoulders to her waist. His almond eyes looked into her blue. His expression was something Luna hadn't seen before... lust.

Luna didn't know how to react. She had never actually been in a boy's arms, so when her small hands moved and landed behind his neck, she surprised herself. Maybe he wanted that hug after all?

"Aw, Blaise... I knew you wanted that hug!" Luna smiled sincerely at the boy in front of her. But he didn't smile back. Instead he let his grip around her waist tighten while his other hand pressed her soft body closer to his hard body. Their faces were inches apart.

"Blaise?" she whispered. She was shaking slightly and her breathing became heavier.

Instead of answering the blond girl, his left hand cupped her cheek and he softly brushed his lips against hers. Her body stiffened against his, but she loosened up as their lips made real contact. He gently bit her lip causing her to open her mouth slightly, so he could slip in his tongue. Of course, she didn't react at first. But after a few seconds she slowly kissed back. Painfully slowly for a man, like Blaise, but he figured that it was her first kiss, so she was doing pretty good...

She tasted like... caramel, and it was driving him crazy.

Blaise Zabini was not a gentleman when it came to kissing and sex. He liked it rough, hard and quick. But Luna was different... He did feel a certain 'thing' for her, but with Luna, you couldn't just kiss her. No, it had to be gentle, sweet and soft, like she was herself.

When he finally felt himself needing air, he broke the kiss; he took in a deep breath without looking in her eyes, before he lowered his head and placed soft kisses on her throat. His hands started roaming over her body, and before he even noticed; his right hand was firmly on her butt; pressing and holding her against him, the other hand had made its way under her shirt and was stroking her bra-covered breasts.

"Blaise..." She whimpered. Her voice was shaky, her eyes had been closed, but she slowly opened them and looked at him. He realized what he was doing.

He carefully slid his hand out from her shirt. The hand on her butt crept up and held her waist instead. He pressed her closer to him, hoping she would notice his small arousal so she could understand his intentions.

---

Her eyes widened and she let out a soft gasp. The girls she shared her room with had often spoken about this. A guy having an arousal... No, this was not just a "guy". It was Blaise Zabini! Luna was confused. Did Blaise like her? Or did he just want to have his way with her? What was this about?! Suddenly, she felt herself tearing up. She did not want to be another one of Zabini's whores!

"Sorry Zabini, I... I have to go." And with that she tore herself away from his firm grip, ignoring the tears and the tingling in her stomach. She turned around without even looking at his face and stormed down the corridor, forgetting her shoe in the process.

---

Blaise was angry. How the hell could he let himself do that? She was a very fragile girl, and he just had to screw that up too... Damn, when he saw her mouth let out a gasp as she felt his arousal, he kept wondering how that round little pink mouth would look around his...

"ZABINI!"

He turned around. Who dared to interrupt him in his eh... fantasies?

Draco Malfoy himself was standing before him. Love bites on his neck, hair a mess, shirt half open and... HOLY CRAP! He had his arm around... GRANGER?! And she was... having love bites too? And her shirt half open? And well... her hair was always a mess, but what the fucking Merlin was going on?

"As you can see, I have shagged Granger, so if you could please keep this quiet until we have made all the decisions?" Draco looked serious. Like really serious for once.

"What decisions?" Blaise couldn't help but wonder.

"Oh you know... How to tell my parents that I love her, blow off my engagement with Pansy and all that..."

"WHAT? You two are a couple now? Okay, let me get this straight. You... love... each other?" Blaise looked at the girl beside Draco. She was looking tired but somehow they looked good together... But still...

"Yes Blaise, live with it. Now before Draco and I leave, I would like to tell you that Luna is in the Astronomy Tower. By the look on your face, you've done something stupid, and besides, we saw her on our way out. Whatever you did, you have to fix it. I'm telling you, Luna is really upset. Go fix it... NOW!" Hermione Jane Granger was not a woman you could joke around with. Nope, definitely not.

So Blaise nodded dumbly at her words, before running back to the supplies room, picking up the shoe and then he sprinted towards the Astronomy Tower.

---

Luna was sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees looking at the Forbidden Forest and the stars. She was thinking about her mother. Her mother meant everything to her... Why couldn't she be here? Luna needed advice; she needed someone to talk to!

Blaise Zabini burst into the tower. He had her shoe in his hand and by the looks of him; he had been running like hell.

"What do you want, Blaise?" She sighed. Luna couldn't be mad at anyone, or yes she could, but she just couldn't be mad at Blaise. He just... Well, what had been his intentions in the first place?

Blaise looked at her. He sat down beside her and handed her the shoe.

"Oh. Thanks." Luna wasn't sure on why, but she was somehow disappointed.

---

She was disappointed. He saw it. He felt his smirk come on. So she _did_ want him? Well... only one way to find out.

"Hey Loony?" He saw the way a quick flash of sadness showed on her face as he called her "loony", but he couldn't bring himself to apologize. Slytherins did _not _apologize.

"Close your eyes, Luna." Luna's head snapped towards him. Her already big eyes widened and she slowly shook her head.

"Fine with me." And with that he kissed her.

Before she even knew it, he had her on the floor under him, with his lips on hers. Her eyes slowly closed and her hands found their way into his gorgeous black hair, while his hands were roaming over her body. Luna felt his tongue roughly push into her mouth.

Luna tried to keep up with him, her tongue finally started to follow his dance, and her other hand loosened its grip on his hair and started to _feel_ his hard chest. Blaise groaned as he felt her small hands massage his chest. Damn, she had him groaning and they still had clothes on!

When he broke their long kiss, his mouth instantly found her neck and started sucking, biting and kissing it, while his hands were working on her blouse. He had her moaning his name, hissing his name, and as he bit softly on her weak spot, her voice was so shaky and fragile as she whispered his name. Damn her small words and moans, they made him yearn for more. She was like a drug.

When he finally had unbuttoned her blouse, he slowed down his kissing and firmly placed a hand on her lower back, lifting her up from the ground with him.

Their position was a bit awkward now. Blaise was on his knees, Luna was straddling him, and she was kissing him softly, while he slowly pulled her shirt off. He saw, much to his surprise, a bright yellow bra. He lowered her to the floor again, kissing his way down through the valley of her breasts. Luna moaned, and he found himself letting out a grunt as his hand travelled to her back, so he could unclasp her beautiful bra.

His hands found the small clasp, while her hands were working on his buttons. He unclasped it, and pulled the bra away in one move. He let out a growl, and like an animal he swiftly lowered his head to hear breast and started kissing around the nipple.

"Blaise!" Luna gasped his name in rapture. He smirked and brushed his tongue lightly over her nipple. Luna moaned beneath him, and the hand in his hair was holding his head close to her breast. As Blaise let his whole mouth close around her nipple, she moved her hips, rubbing her core against his arousal. Blaise let out a growled as she did it. No one had ever had this effect on him. Luna's heavy breathing quickened, and she pulled his tie and kissed him, while her hands started removing his shirt.

When Blaise's shirt came off, her hands instantly found his chest and started rubbing his nipples with her hands. She didn't know what she was doing, but it felt good, and Blaise definitely looked like he liked it.

Blaise slowly pulled her hands away and looked at her. Her lips were swollen, her hair a mess, her neck was full of his love bites, hickies and Merlin knows what. His eyes wandered to her chest. She didn't have huge breast, just normal ones, and somehow it managed to get him all worked up. He finally met her eyes, and he wasn't sure on what he saw. She looked sexy, happy, excited, nervous, scared, amused and so many other things! She gave him small smile, before she started tugging on his pants. He lowered himself on top of her again and started to kiss her chest again.

While Blaise was trying to drive her mad, she decided to do something for him. She got him to remove his trousers, while she was gasping for air. Her small hand travelled down his abs and into his boxers. As she felt him shiver at her touch, she took it as a good sign. She closed her fingers around it and slowly caressed it.

Blaise hissed. He looked up from her chest and looked down himself. She was... stroking him. Oh Merlin, that was... bloody... amazing. He rolled of her, just to have her rolling on top of him still stroking his cock. Blaise felt his breath quicken as she started sliding her hand up and down his cock.

"Luna..." His voice was hoarse and dry, and Luna slowed down...

"Yes Blaise?" She cocked her head to one side looking extremely cute.

"Stop." He had always been a man of control. His hand slowly removed hers, and in one quick move, he was on top again, while she was pinned underneath him. His eyes moved to her skirt.

"That little thing has to come off" Luna just nodded dumbly. Her eyes were all over his hard body. Sure, Luna had never actually been with a guy before, but she knew that Blaise's body was a jackpot. Blaise couldn't help but smile at her expression. She seemed to be quite fascinated by his body.

His fingers found the hem of her skirt and removed it with a forceful move. He saw her bright yellow panties and bent his head towards them. He slowly kissed his way up her thighs and stopped between her legs. He let out a hot breath, making Luna shiver and whimper. He raised his head and looked back up, into her eyes.

"Go ahead." Luna whispered. Her eyes were sparkling in the light from the stars. Her long hair was spread around her, and her beautiful lips were curved into a smile. He muttered a protective charm before he ripped off the bright yellow cloth and was met by Luna's gasp. He quickly removed his boxers.

Blaise Zabini had always done foreplay. The final act was something he did rarely. In fact, he had only done it twice. But now, it was different. It was with a girl he actually _liked_.

He placed himself at her entrance, and looked at her. Luna was smiling dreamingly at him. He smiled at her, before he leant down and kissed her, and stole her virginity.

Luna's gasp was muffled by his kiss. He had expected her to cry or scream, but she just breathed a bit quicker and fastened her grip around his neck, but no. Luna was a strong woman.

He almost pulled out, before he slowly went back again. He continued in a slow pace, until Luna started to move her hips as well. Blaise growled as her fingers dug into his shoulders.

She wrapped her legs around him and he started going quicker. With every thrust, they both moaned. Blaise couldn't help himself so he started going more roughly at her. His thrusts became harder and harder, quicker and quicker, he had her gasping, moaning, whimpering, hissing and her soft voice that whispered his name made him growl in arousal.

He reached his peak; he slammed into her with a final thrust; feeling his seed flowing into her. He buried his head in her neck, while they moaned each other's name in pure ecstasy.

They lay there for a while. Luna was resting peacefully on his chest, while Blaise was stroking her hair.

"You know, the nargles are not going to be very happy." Blaise chuckled. Only Luna would say such a thing after sex.

"And why is that, love?" Luna rose from his chest and sat down beside him. She found her clothes and started putting them on.

"Well, I think they think that we misunderstood the concept."

"What concept?" Blaise rose as well. He slid on his boxers, ignoring Luna's soft gasp as he clasped her bra for her, and then he put on his trousers and sat down beside her and threw an arm around her.

Luna blinked.

"The mistletoe." She threw her head back and pointed at the little plant above their heads.

"Oh. I didn't even see that, but I guess you're right, love." He grinned at her, before he kissed her on her already swollen lips.

"Mmm... Then why did you kiss me?" Luna's eyes were on her hands that were nervously shaking.

Blaise looked at the girl beside him and took her hands. He would never lie to her.

"I don't know."

Luna blinked.

"Why did you kiss me back?" Blaise asked quietly.

"I don't know."

But deep down, they both knew that they had feelings for each other. Those feelings just couldn't be described in words.

Luna started humming quietly and took his hand. She looked at the handsome boy and slowly stood up. He rose as well and together they left the room and went down the halls towards the stairs, where they both parted.

"Goodnight, Blaise." Blaise pulled her in for a last breathtaking kiss before saying goodbye.

"Goodnight, love"

And with that, they parted. Luna skipped happily up the stairs singing a happy song, while Blaise strolled down the stairs with a light smile on his face, shaking his head and chuckling as he saw her blow a kiss at him.

-------

"Where have you been, Luna?" Padma Patil, Luna's annoying roommate, was looking very much like an angry mother.

"Oh. I just went to the library." Luna smiled, before doing a little twirl of happiness. Blaise had definitely left an impression on her.

"Oh yeah? Well, I went to the library, Luna Lovegood, and you had apparently _left_ with _Blaise Zabini_! Is that true or what?" Padma looked surprisingly worried.

"Yes, but he was just returning my shoe. Pansy Parkinson had borrowed it 3 days ago, so I asked him for help." Luna answered calmly. Padma looked sternly at her, before she let out a little sigh.

"Just be careful alright? Blaise has quite the reputation." And with that Padma closed the curtains of her bed, and went back to sleep.

Luna sat in her bed. Blaise _did_ like her. She just knew. He couldn't have... played... with her. He just couldn't. And something in her head, told her that he had meant every word and move.

Because she _had_ meant every single word and move.

-----

"So...?" Blaise threw himself on his bed, and ignored his roommate's suggestive comment. Blaise inhaled the smell of his bed. It didn't smell like Luna at all.

"Aw, come on mate! I told you about me and Granger! Tell me something!" Draco Malfoy was lying in his bed tossing around with an old quidditch snitch.

"Fine... I returned her shoe, we kissed, we shagged, end of story." Blaise looked at the ceiling of his bed. It wasn't just a kiss, it was a _real_ kiss. It wasn't just a quick shag, it was... lovemaking. And it was definitely not end of story; it was the _beginning_ of the story. His lips carried a small smile as he began thinking of the next day. He would not pretend it didn't happen, he would... Blaise smirked. He had a brilliant idea.

"You love her, don't you?" Draco's voice made him snap out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"You love her, right?" Draco didn't look at him; he just stared at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts.

"I... I don't know... I mean... I want to _be_ with her and all, but I don't know if..."

"...if it's possible, because of your family friends and your status in society?" Draco turned his head and looked him in the eyes. Draco was mostly thinking of his own problem. It was hard for them both, but mostly for Draco. He had a family that supported The Dark Lord, his father hated mudbloods and he was engaged to Pansy, because of her blood. Pureblood marries pureblood. That was how Malfoys were.

For Blaise it wasn't that much of a problem. Luna was pureblood, Blaise didn't have a father and he wasn't a deatheather to be... But his mother... She would probably disinherit him. Luna and her father were actually quite known among purebloods... They were known as a joke. People would laugh or mock every time the name "Lovegood" was mentioned.

But Blaise didn't care. He was going to be with Luna anyway. That girl had him in some sort of... trance.

"Blaise, I'm going to announce it tomorrow." Blaise sat up sharply in his bed.

"So soon?"

"Yes. I don't care about my parents anyway. Besides... I don't like having guys ogling her. She's _mine_." Draco looked very serious. Blaise made a mental note; never talk with Granger alone...

"I was thinking the same, you know... I don't want to hide it... She's my _moon_." Blaise finished with a dreamy voice. The corners of Draco's lips shot up in amusement.

"I think Loony's got you. You're almost as crazy as her now."

Blaise's eyes hardened and he let out a hiss; "Do _not_ call her that. She's as sane as you are."

Draco's hands shot up in defeat; "Alright, alright, you _love_ her. I got it."

Blaise sighed. He... loved her? Why was it so hard to think about?

-----

Luna danced happily down the stairs. She was humming quietly, and was given annoyed looks from the younger students.

As she descended the stairs and looked back up, she saw Blaise walking down with Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Nott and Smith. She had spent all night thinking. Blaise had probably forgotten it all by now. Or maybe, the nargles had had their revenge? They had probably fiddled with his memory!

She was about to turn around, when she heard Blaise yell.

"Luna! Wait up!"

---

Luna had never looked more beautiful to him. Her eyes sparkled with happiness as he ran down the stairs, reached her and lowered his head and kissed her. Her warm hands crept around his neck and her tongue slowly ran along his teeth. Blaise smiled into the kiss. She definitely was a quick leaner.

He slowly let go of her and looked at his friends.

Pansy Parkinson was staring with her jaw to the floor. Crabbe and Goyle were just pointing at them; trying to produce some words. Theodore Nott was shaking his head slightly with a grin on his face, while Zacharias Smith had just crossed his arms and had raised a brow. And then of course Draco was laughing at the sight of his friends.

He slid his arm around her waist and waited patiently as his friends marched down the stairs.

"BLAISE! What the hell is wrong with you?! It's Loony!" Pansy's shrieking voice made its way to his ears. Oh Pansy, always the drama queen.

"Well done, mate." Zacharias smirked at winked at Luna before he went through the doors to The Great Hall, earning a growl from Blaise and a light laughter from Luna.

Theodore Nott gave him a pad on his shoulder before he also went to get some breakfast. Crabbe and Goyle just stared oddly at him before they went to eat their brains out. Only Pansy and Draco stood before him. Draco was still grinning at the other's expressions, while Pansy looked like her eyes were about to fall out.

"Hmpff... At least Draco's still normal." And with that she stomped off.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!" Blaise yelled after her, earning a hiss from Draco.

"Keep quiet, mate. We're going to announce it in Potions. I can't wait to see the look on Snape's face when he finds out!"

"Finds out what, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Snape, the mumbling fool, was standing behind Draco. His lips were turned into a little smirk and his dark eyes was staring a very terrified Draco down.

"No-not-nothing pr-professor!"

Blaise felt like laughing. Never had he seen Draco like that.

"Don't lie to me, Malfoy. What stupid thing have you gone and done this time?" Snape stared at Draco without blinking. Draco just looked like... well, he looked like hell.

"Ahem ahem, professor? I believe what _Draco_ was referring to, was that him and I are an item. Now, if you'll excuse us. I want to have a word with Draco in private." Hermione fucking Granger had just showed up and saved Draco's ass. Snape's face went pale. Well, paler than it already was. Hermione smiled a fake smile at the professor before she practically dragged Draco with her.

Blaise and Luna stood for a second just watching Snape. His face had turned from pale white to red to green and it seemed he was now a purple-blue colour. He suddenly pointed a pale finger at them.

"You... two...? Together?"

Blaise nodded, laughing like hell inside, before he softly pulled Luna with him, before Snape went any sicker.

--

As they reached the doors to The Great Hall, Luna stopped him.

"Blaise?" Her big blue eyes looked curiously at him.

"Yes, love?" Luna couldn't help but notice that he used "love" instead of her name.

"Are we... together?" Luna looked down. Blaise were known for having a lot of girls. How come she wasn't just one of them?

"Yes, love, we are." Blaise lifted her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips, before he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the doors of the Great Hall. Luna felt her stomach tingle lightly. Blaise always had an effect on her somehow.

Luna was about to walk to her table, when Blaise pulled her towards the Slytherin table. Her brows narrowed in confusion.

"You're eating with me today, love" Blaise's soft voice made her smile. He was so sweet when he was with her.

Blaise sat down at the table and pulled her into his lap. Luna couldn't help but notice the gasps that went through the hall.

"Blaise... People are staring." She whispered.

"So? Let them stare. They're just jealous." Blaise started putting food on his plate. Luna giggled lightly as he picked up a strawberry and tried to feed her.

"You're supposed to eat it, Luna." He tried to shove it into her mouth, but she kept moving her head.

Blaise's eyes narrowed. "Fine, I'll just eat it myself." He placed the strawberry at his tongue, and stuck it out at Luna.

Luna giggled and leaned in for a kiss, stealing the strawberry in the progress.

Blaise's soft lips brushed her neck, before his low whisper came to her ear; "You are a dirty little one, huh?" Blaise's sexy chuckle made her blush. No one else had this effect on her.

He just smiled sincerely at her, before he kissed her cheek lightly and began eating.

Luna picked up a piece of toast and bit down thoughtfully.

Did he love her?

Did _she_ love him?

Luna thought back on the earlier events. Her father said that when people loved each other, they often got strange fluttering feelings in their stomachs. It was small creatures called "Blinkys". They were small fluffy pink balls that tickled you on the inside.

She put a hand on her stomach. One of Blaise's perfectly shaped eyebrows shot up in curiosity.

"Luna darling, you can't already be full...?" Luna just stared at nothing particularly.

She couldn't be... No... She couldn't be in love?

Could she?

"Luna, I used a protective charm. There's nothing to worry about!" Blaise's desperate whisper made her snap out of her thoughts.

"It's not that. It's because... I have the Blinkys." Her voice dropped to a whisper when she spoke the last sentence.

Blaise looked confused laid a hand on her stomach. "And what are the "Blinkys", darling?"

Luna gulped. She closed her eyes and tried to produce some words.

"Luna?" Blaise's voice sounded worried. She had to pull herself together.

Luna slowly opened her eyes. People were already leaving, so she was less nervous now.

"The Blinkys are small fluffy pink balls that tickle you inside." She quickly said. She wasn't even sure, if Blaise got it, but when he let out a soft;

"And?"

She couldn't hold it in.

"Blinkys-only-ticle-you-when-you're-kissing-another-person-and-only-if-you're-in-love."

Her eyes lowered to the floor. She hoped he had understood.

His hand slowly cupped her face.

"Luna, I love you. And I don't need a fluffy pink ball to tell me that. I just know."

Luna looked into his almond eyes. They were honest and warm. His honey coloured hands took hers. Their skin looked good together. He kissed her silently, and waited for her response.

"I love you, Blaise. But I know you have the Blinkys too." Blaise's warm chuckle filled her ears, before he pulled her in for a hug.

And who said that Blaise Zabini didn't hug?

---

**Yep. My first **_**real**_** fic, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-LoveMyEnemy.**


End file.
